


[Podfic]  The Fall and Rise of the Black Parade

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Afterlife, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Death, Depression, Drug Addiction, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary:</strong>  <em>"I used to think this was Hell.  I mean, I always figured that's where I was headed, if there was any afterlife.  And then when I got here... there were no lakes of fire, or anything, but I was stuck on my own in a place where nothing grows or changes, so I figured, okay, Hell's just a little different than I always thought it would be.  But then, after a while... it wasn't so bad.  I found a place where I could kind of belong, and I met Toro and Brian and Bob and Mikey... and you.  And I figure... if I was in Hell, falling in love shouldn't really be in the cards, should it? </em></p>
<p>    <em>"So after that, I started thinking... okay, maybe this place isn't anything I ever heard about in school or church.  But then again, maybe it is.  Maybe this is Purgatory.  And I always had the idea that Purgatory was kind of like prison, y'know, you gotta serve your sentence and the only thing that's gonna get you out quicker is good behavior or having friends in high places.  But maybe... maybe you don't have to just sit around waiting for someone to tell you your sentence is up. Maybe Purgatory ends when you get yourself out of it."</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by wordslinging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The Fall and Rise of the Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fall and Rise of The Black Parade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815819) by [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging). 



> **Content notes** : Discussions of cancer, depression, suicide, violent death, drug use.
> 
> Other reader's notes can be found at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/8921.html).

cover art created by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/).

| 

## Length

  * 4:51:29



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012062204.zip) | **Size:** 256 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012062203.zip) | **Size:** 68 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/The%20Fall%20and%20Rise%20of%20the%20Black%20Parade%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/The%20Fall%20and%20Rise%20of%20the%20Black%20Parade.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
